ridiculoushistfandomcom-20200214-history
Ridiculous Histories Wiki
Articles If you would like to see a list of the current articles on this wiki, check out this page: http://ridiculoushist.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages. Welcome to the Ridiculous Histories Wiki Hello and welcome to Ridiculous Histories Wikia! This Wikia is all about retelling history in a hugely nonsencical way! When we say "rewrite," you put your own twist on something in history. Please, don't be afraid to add your oun pages or edit others (Within reason of course). Just don't use a whole lot of profanity please. Though none is encouraged, small amounts will be accepted. Go nuts and have fun! Admin Notice Board This is where Admins will update everyone on what's going on. Please check and update regularly. Important Notices Nothing major right now. Just have fun creating and editing! The Page counter isn't working properly so just check out the article list page above to see the current articles. I will try to fix the counter soon. Thank you -X-145 To Do List *Create Articles *Gather More Creators and Editors *Add fitting Pictures Popular Pages As of right now, we don't have too many pages, but when we do, this is where the top pages will be posted. *Pax Romana *Creation of Family Guy *Add article link here! *Add article link here! *Add article link here! The way of Ridiculous Histories In Ridiculous Histories, you retell history as you want it! The only thing to this little "game" is that the event or time period has to start similarly and end similarly. This is similar to Alternate Histories Wiki, but the biggest difference is thet Alt Hists are serious and Ridic Hists aren't serious at all. EX: Start: "WWII started when the Polish Prime Minister spilled some of his coffee on Hitler. After this, Hitler wanted revenge. He told his troops to use the latest water-squirter gun technology they could find to invade poland. They went in on Rhino back and the Polish meat-flinging army couldnt stop the Nazi invasion.: End: "After Joseph Stalin broke into Hitler's mansion, he was apprehended by the SS, but quickely beat them with his 10 foot long saussage. Stalin then Hit Hitler across the face and he fell down in pain and agreed to surrender." It began the similarly: Hitler invaded Poland, and ended similarly: Hitler was defeated by the Russian forces, BUT, anything could have happend to make it start and end and absolutely anything could have happened in the middle, like aliens abducting President Roosivelt or Nepolian Bonaparte coming to the future in a time machine and commanding the Ethiopian Marines in the Battle of Neptune and so on. This is like an Alternate History, but with huge imagination! You can "retell" anything, from WWII to the Evolution of Man to the Fall of the Ottoman Empire to the first TV and on and on and on. Just besure that it makes no sence! That's where the fun comes in. So have fun messing up known history! Help if you have any questions about Wikia, you can find help at http://ridiculoushist.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contents. Latest activity Category:Browse